of mesmerizing trances and second chances
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku AU One-Shot. Because sometimes in life, you need to figure out which bridges to cross, and which bridges to burn.


**No ownage…_seriously_.**

**New style I decided to try. Get over it.**

**Do not fear long paragraphs with little dialogue and things being repeated a lot in a dramatic sense.**

* * *

_Because sometimes in life, you need to know that two people can stay in love forever._

_Because a lot of times in life, you lose hope in that intellect and view it as impossible._

_Because someone who grows up with hate knows hate._

_Because someone who grows up with love knows love._

_Because learning to love someone is hard work._

_Because learning to love someone takes courage and responsibility_

_Because love in general is something that never really belonged to her._

_Because when one has a broken heart, they can never really possess something as beautiful as love._

_Because a heartbroken girl is almost as sad to him as her heartbroken smile._

_Because a broken heart cannot be fixed._

_Because there are not many ways one heart can be mangled and still be expected to keep beating._

* * *

_**of mezmorizing trances and second chances**_

* * *

o1. February

* * *

February is notorious for many holidays and activities, but the most important and one that was held in paramount importance in the pinkette's heart was Valentine's Day. Wait, no, I mean in the hearts of most normal teenage girls.

But I guess you could say that no one ever really classified Sakura Haruno as normal. And that was just dandy with her, for no one really is normal when you think about it. It was a stereotype that was highly overused.

And so was Valentines Day, or at least in her jade eyes. She saw is at a holiday for people to celebrate love. And yeah, most would agree that love is a thing to be celebrated, but not Sakura, for she wasn't one to see love as a good thing.

To her, love was evil. It was a wasted emotion that she concluded was given to humans to only make them suffer.

So when Valentines Day rolled around at Konoha High, she wasn't surprised to receive flowers and such from her usual fan club which consisted of two extremely devoted people; Naruto and Lee. She graciously accepted, but this still didn't change the fact that she'd never go out with them.

Love was stupid and for people who didn't believe in themselves. It was for people who needed to be reminded about how amazing they are. It was for people to feel loved and appreciated.

Sakura didn't need this.

That's why it was such a large surprise when she happened to say yes to Sasuke's date offer.

See, Sasuke Uchiha (the one and only) happened to be the most popular boy in their school and was loved and admired by everyone, especially the female population. But for some odd reason, Sakura caught the attention of the teenager. And for some reason, Sakura didn't find his presence annoying, like most men in her school.

With these qualities in mind, it was axiomatic that she would say yes. Even if she didn't believe in love, she did feel kind of guilty since he seemed sincere. Plus, it was just a date. It couldn't turn into something serious.

She wouldn't let it.

* * *

o2. March

* * *

March happened to be Sakura's favorite time of year for it was spring. Her name did have the origin of a gorgeus pink flower that just so happened to bloom during said season. And even if Sakura seemed a little depressing sometimes, she – like most – couldn't help her liking of new things growing and the sun being bright in the sky.

She loved the smell in the air and the way the new leaves grew, but still managed to come off in the wind. He loved the surreal way she looked as flowers would fly through her flowing hair when she'd walk through a field.

It was surprisingly her favorite activity. Just walking around in a field when the weather was nice, wearing a cute windbreaker and her favorite pair of jeans. He'd watch her lovingly as she'd frolick upon the dew-filled grass and he believed that it was his utopia. He could watch her for hours on end and never get bored.

That was the weirdness of their relationship. It wasn't about large proclamations of love and getting material objects to express feelings. It was based on an understanding of one another and the true make-up of the other person. It was finding what they liked or remembering a conversation and doing something sweet that would relate to it.

It was like March. New things would flourish each day, and in doing so, it would grow stronger. Their relationship grew stronger.

Sasuke caught her emerald eyes with his own obsidian ones as she passed by him. "Sakura," She turned at the calling of her name and stood completely face-to-face with him.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you, you know, being with other guys." She was slightly confused by his sudden statement and gave him an inquisitive stare. She had friends that were guys. He couldn't just _not_ let her hang out with them.

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his long tresses that were in dire need of a trim. "Meaning, you and I – if it's okay with you – are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Such a term as boyfriend was not unfamiliar to Sakura. She's had her fair share of boyfriends and all throughout the course of dating none have been like Sasuke. She'd only gotten together with them out of spite, jealousy, or before her days of knowing what love really did to people.

But when Sasuke said the term of endearment, she found it slightly scary. She knew that this would mean that they were getting serious. If they were getting serious, then she could fall in love. And if she fell in love, well, she could get hurt. And if she got hurt—

"Is that okay with you?" Sasuke's rushed and worry-filled question brought her out of her inner monologue. Was that okay with her? She definitely felt something towards Sasuke. Admiration? Interest? It was probably a crush. That's something that little school girls have, not Sakura Haruno. She just didn't do crush. That's when you like someone. And crushes lead to love (_nononono_).

Her heart couldn't handle love. Her heart didn't want love.

"Yes."

But sometimes, we don't listen to our hearts.

* * *

o3. April

* * *

April showers bring May flowers. And with that saying in mind, the couple still decided to take a walk to the local ice cream shop.

Sakura clad in cropped capris and a raincoat, and Sasuke sporting messy hair due to the rain, walked along the sidewalk with their dessert in hand. Well, in one hand anyway. Both were holding each other's hand and keeping a strong grip, as if one was going to be lost if they did not keep the grasp sturdy (_neverletgoneverletgo_).

The mildew fell of a leaf on a neighboring tree and hit the ground dramatically. Sakura eyed it and almost felt sad. She'd been awfully happy lately, and she's been trying to convince herself that it's not Sasuke's doing.

Too bad she's lying.

She doesn't know how he does it, for no man (or person) has ever been able to make her so genuinely happy without even doing anything of real importance (although it was the complete opposite). He wasn't a horny teenager like other her other previous relationships. Well, he very well could be hormonal, but never towards her.

He'd be kind and considerate. He acted chivalrous and would be gentle with her, as if she were going to break. He'd treat her with the respect that he believed Sakura deserved. And Sakura would graciously take this gift he gave and return it the best she could.

Sure, she'd probably never be able to give him the love that he gives. Heck, she hopes that it doesn't even turn into love. But again, she'd probably be wrong. She always tended to be wrong.

He stopped at a nearby bench and graciously took of his jacket, laying it down on the bench for Sakura to sit on so that she wouldn't get wet. Sakura smiled sweetly and took a seat on the article of clothing. Once she was on the bench, she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Sakura surprised herself with the contact, for they hadn't even had their first kiss yet. Sasuke must have been surprised as well for there was a slight tinge of pink adorning his aristocratic face.

Sasuke pointed to her face, particularly near the mouth area. "You have some ice cream on your lip."

She quickly wiped it away and looked up at Sasuke, as if asking if her face was now clear. He shook his head, replying with a no and leaned in towards her.

Sakura knew what was coming. She knew he was going to kiss her. And any girl would be beyond thrilled, and she's pretty sure she would too. Because really, she's kissing Sasuke Uchiha in the rain after eating ice cream. But kisses usually meant attachment. Attachment was closely related to love.

Her heart fluttered as she felt his soft lips on hers. It wasn't Sakura's first kiss, but it was the best one she'd ever received. It wasn't intense and greedy. It was sweet and innocent. It was as if he was asking her approval of such a gesture.

She quickly gave him an answer by responding back to the kiss.

And after a few seconds she came to the conclusion that he tasted like vanilla.

* * *

o4. May

* * *

May was a month favored by most kids at Konoha High. It was even favorable to Sakura, and she wasn't one to follow the crowd. But who couldn't be excited when the grand carnival made its way into the village every year at this time? Even Sasuke (thought he'd never admit it—maybe to Sakura) had anticipated this event.

But it wasn't the Ferris Wheel, the fattening yet delicious treats, or even the man she was taking as a date (only a little) that made this affair special in the eyes of Sakura.

It was the childish feel and the excitement that would overcome her when she'd see little kids running around with balloons in their small yet capable hands, the magical way the stars seemed extra vivid as the bright signs illuminated their existence, and even the – _dare she say it_ – love that could be felt from all.

It could be the love for the buzz that was given from the thrilling rides. It could be the love for the feeling that Sakura herself felt at such a childish yet fun event. Or it could be the love shared with the couples attending the carnival.

And for some reason, that was okay with Sakura. Well, for the time being. It was a carnival and she concluded that she shouldn't worry about those matters right now. She should just have fun with the man next to her.

She gripped his hand harder once they arrived at a ride. "Afraid _Sa-ku-ra_?" He asked, stressing each syllable. Said girl just rolled her eyes and turned to him, pupils full of determination.

"Of course not _Sa-su-ke_." He smirked at her answer that she _ever-so-graciously _spat back. He always loved that about her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he'd always listen to what her mind wasn't scared to say. It was a silent understanding of them and it made their bond stronger.

Once he knew that she was in, grudgingly or not, he pulled her closer to him and stole a chaste kiss. Sakura instantly responded and grabbed his other hand.

"_Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love–_" Naruto didn't get to finish his lovely tune from the hard hit on the head given to him by Sasuke.

His girlfriend beside him just giggled, clinging to his arm. "You should be nicer to him. He _is_ your best friend."

"Hn."

This caused Sakura to chuckle again, for his vocabulary – or _lack_ of – always seemed to make her smile. That was just how he rolled and Sakura found it quite endearing. Almost as endearing as everything else about him.

After the couple had enough teasing, Naruto finally added himself in the conversation for he got jealous and bored a little too quickly. "So teme, what are you doing here? You hate carnivals."

Sasuke just shrugged his _'whatever'_ shrugs as Naruto turned to the pinkette next to him. "Oh no, don't tell me! Sakura-chan has made Sasuke-teme into a softie!" Sakura blushed as the dark-haired man shot a glare at his _best friend_.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura defended as her boyfriend smugly smirked, happy that his girlfriend shot down his best friend. Naruto looked shocked and feigned a gasp.

"Not you too Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme is making you be mean to me! Oh for the love of ramen, make it stop!" He ran around with his arms in the air causing people to stop and look at the supposedly delirious boy. But who would not think such a thing when a blond-haired young in' was running around in an orange jumpsuit and yelling to ramen as if it were a supernatural force?

The orange-loving boy accidentally (or with the help of his best friend) managed to run into a wall and fell over onto the dirt ground, groaning in pain. Sasuke stifled a laugh as Sakura went down on the ground to make sure that he was okay.

Once they were all sure that he was safe and sound sitting down on the bench outside of the adventurous ride, Sasuke and Sakura both sat down together and as the ride began, he put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura blushed at the contact for it was such a sly, overused, yet incredibly wonderful move for a guy to make.

And that ever-bright smile found its way onto her lips. Usually it was from the light of the carnival as the ride went higher, the cotton candy that she pretty much got high off of or just the magic in the air. But tonight it had a different source.

It was because she was with _him_.

* * *

o5. June

* * *

June was a month that brought happiness yet dread. Sure, the finals were over as well as school, but such a supposedly horrid activity would be missed by most—even if they'd never admit it.

Sakura had always something akin to liking towards school. She got to see her friends, learn knew things, and be with her sweetie for eight blissful hours. Of course she preferred chilling with these people and learning knew things on her own time and in a more relaxing area. But still, school would be something she'd always remember.

And no, they were not seniors and leaving for college – they were only sophomore at the time – but it still was sad to leave.

Although the last day of school was favored by most, the last night was a special event. Every year a party was held at the beach to celebrate summer vacation arriving as well as doing well in school and everything.

Sakura and Sasuke have never actually went, for it was a date kind of occasion. Meaning if you didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, you just didn't go for the humiliation of being single was too great for one high-schooler to handle. It was completely understandable after all.

But this was why Sakura was extremely excited about tonight's festivities. Not only did all her friends have dates, but she did as well. And she was convinced that there was no one else she wanted to go to the dance with tonight than him.

It took her a lot of begging with her mother (and a phone call to her father who didn't live with her), since they have yet to meet him, but they finally said yes, Sakura finally bought that dress she'd been saving up for, and Sasuke and her were officially a couple at a dance. It was all too perfect for Sakura.

But tonight, just like the night at the carnival, she'd brush it back. She really just didn't want to think about what was happening and how fast things were moving. Those three words weren't exchanged yet, but it was definitely an option, and that was the scary part.

Sasuke placed a hand on the small of her back and hotly whispered in her ear, "Do you want a drink?" She answered with a weak nod, for Sasuke can be awfully seductive and alluring without even realizing it. He walked through the crowd to the refreshment table as she leaned against the wall, watching the couples on the dance floor.

"Do you have a map, 'cause I just got lost in your eyes?" Came the cheesy pick up line from a man who was most likely a senior for they were the horniest of them all. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over at the brunette who she actually recognized from her grade. She mentally shuddered at the fact that boys were become perverts at such young ages.

_He must have spent too much time with Kakashi-sensei_, Sakura thought to herself while smiling.

A low growl was heard from the side as the boy tried another pick-up line. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and realized the dangerous aura her boyfriend seemed to be emitting.

Sasuke greedily put an arm around his girlfriend as she let out a small yelp, surprised by his quick actions. "Leave." Sasuke demanded and the boy sped off at a speed unknown to man.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" Sakura questioned while sighing irritably. He shot her a confused look, puzzled at such an inquiry.

He shrugged and was about to answer in a monosyllabic way, but then noticed that such reply would not be favorable to the young girl. "He was hitting on you. You're my girlfriend and you will not be treated like that in the presence of another guy." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but to Sakura and her uneasy, love-fearing façade, it was the most terrible thing in the world.

"Sasuke, why?"

Now it was really puzzling him. What had he done wrong? Don't girls like when their men get all possessive around other guys?

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to get all jealous–"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"–and scare a guy away? Do I seem like that much of a whore to you that I would go and flirt with other guys when I have you? Everyone in this freakin' school knows that I'm yours and if you intend on keeping it that way, then you can't do that!"

Really, no one would understand why Sakura was acting in this way. The answer was quite clear to Sakura though. Jealousy meant untrusting. Sure, it was just a possessive kind of emotion that one could easily get annoyed at, but it meant something else to Sakura.

With her being petrified of commitments, Sasuke's performance just now assured her that right now, there was a definite commitment going on. He was concerned about her being with another man. Heck, he even said that he was hers. _Mine_. And to Sakura, that was scary.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he gazed into her green irises. "I never meant anything wrong by that." Sakura sighed happily and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry too Sasuke. I just overreacted." Sasuke shook his head, understanding completely. It didn't make sense. It was totally incomprehensible on how he could just smirk, shake his head, and give a knowing glance with his eyes, showing that he knew exactly what she felt and that he was okay with it.

And if it wasn't evident in his physical appearance, it was axiomatic in the warm embrace he granted Sakura. And they just stayed like that for a good ten minutes, truly enjoying each other's warmth and the fuzzy feeling that appeared in Sakura's stomach.

* * *

o6. July

* * *

July was obviously a really cool event for it involved Sasuke Uchiha's date of birth. Yes, on the 23 Sasuke celebrated his sixteenth birthday. And of course, being the wealthy man he was, he threw a birthday party.

Or well, Sakura did. And it was a surprise party. And believe me, he was surprised. Never in his short life had someone ever done such a sweet, yet simple gesture for him.

Sakura had got to meet his family more formally than when she would just go and hang out at his house. She also got to see Sasuke in a state of shock as well as see him incredibly happy (or however happy a broody teenager can be).

The actual party only consisted of twenty people and only lasted three hours. After everyone was gone and Sakura was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips, whispering something that sounded like _'don't leave yet'_.

And Sakura really couldn't do anything but listen to the birthday boy's request, so she followed him up a hill somewhere in the Uchiha property. They both sat down, Sakura sitting on top of Sasuke's lap and facing him.

They weren't really talking. Sasuke was gently playing with her hair as Sakura ran her hands down Sasuke's chest in at an agonizingly slow pace while teasing him to no end.

In the middle of their quiet bonding session, Sasuke randomly, yet sentimentally, said, "Thank you."

Sakura gave him a weird look and simply asked, "For what?"

"For my gift." Sakura was extremely surprised by his answer for she really didn't give him something extravagant. She gave him a CD he'd wanted, a video game she bought half-priced at some junk store, and she wore an – in her opinion – especially provocative dress, letting him see all her womanly assets. He seemed appreciative of the latter.

Not only did these gifts officially suck in her opinion, but they were absolutely nothing compared to everyone else's. All his friends and family were unhealthily rich and they all bought him extravagant presents.

"Sasuke, I don't know what you're talking about, but I really didn't get you anything extraordinary."

He shrugged. "The party was really nice. And thoughtful."

"Well what do you expect? It was planned by me after all?" Sasuke laughed at her comment and answered with a witty comeback of his own.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, just taking in the scent of summer. Or that's what Sasuke was doing. Sakura was to busy smelling Sasuke. It wasn't her fault that he smelled so manly and minty and absolutely delectable.

"You know, there's nothing else I'd want to be doing right now." Sasuke said sporadically and her head shot up to meet his onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, it really doesn't matter. You know, with the gifts. All I want right now is what I have. I have you here and spending time with me. Sure, you threw me a great party, gave me a nice gift, and look beautiful today, but even without it, I'd still have an amazing day. I'd have you."

Sakura was in shock from either the fact that she'd never heard Sasuke say that much at once, or from the fact that all he wanted for his birthday was her.

Yeah, it may sound slightly prostitute-ish, but it really wasn't. He just wanted her company. He just wanted to be with her. And surprisingly (and scarily) so did she. She could spend forever like this. Just being with and spending time with him.

Sasuke smiled, and it was a small little smile—it was a heartbreaker's smile. Inner Sakura was overjoyed by this new side of Sasuke she was seeing. He never once grinned or anything. A smirk was all she would get.

But with this smile, she could see into the horizon. She saw possibilities that were ridiculously farfetched yet so near. She saw things that she never even thought of having—heck, even thought of wanting. And it frightened her. It frightened her more than anything had ever done.

Not even an 'I love you' could top this moment of fear.

* * *

o7. August

* * *

August was a month of unbearable heat and meant to be spent by water or in a house with working air conditioning. Anyone crazy enough to just stay outside in the terrible warmth was a brave little toaster (literally), but not an admirable one.

Sasuke and Sakura were awfully smart though, for they were currently inside a house with effective AC and even though they were snuggled together, it wasn't too hot for them. It was just a little warm, but in the comforting kind of way.

Sasuke had insisted on Sakura coming up to his lake house this week. His parents and loveable brother were also present, so Sakura's mom had no problem with it. She'd also met the Uchiha a few weeks back. Sakura smiled at the memory of her mother's forwardness with her requesting that he calls her by her first name and suggesting that they should name their first kid after her.

Even though it was a cute and nice memory, it slightly scared Sakura. They were getting incredibly serious. He even met her mom. Sakura just didn't do that with her boyfriends for the relationship wouldn't last that long or she didn't want to get that forward. But all was different with Sasuke, she soon learned.

That was the scary part.

Everything was different. It was turning more serious by day. Her mom was even talking about getting married. She didn't even want this _thing_ to last till the summer. It wasn't supposed to. She wasn't going to let it happen. But sometimes, things just happen. And sometimes, you need to learn to accept these happenings and just go with the flow. Hence why she has stayed with Sasuke.

Yes, that's exactly why. It's not because she feels something even remotely akin to love. No, of course not. She's just testing it out. Seeing what it's like to be in a long term relationship. Yes. _Exactly_.

"Are you two love birds ever going to go outside?" Itachi questioned while walking through the living room, clad in nothing but a swimsuit. Sakura mentally inquired about the wonderful genes running in this family.

Sasuke looked over at his brother irritably. "Hn."

"Well if you're not doing anything, Sakura, would you like to accompany me and some other guys from town? We're going motorcycling downtown." Sakura's eyes lit up, for she'd always wanted to try that activity, but she didn't want to leave Sasuke.

Itachi must have noticed this, for he added, "Did you know that Sasuke happens to be excellent down at the track when we have motocross races. He speeds past all those guys and everything. Are you sure you don't want to come for a little competition Sasuke?"

Sakura looked upon her boyfriend with hopeful eyes and her hands placed in a pleading manner. She pouted cutely and Sasuke shrugged, getting up from the couch. He'd never admit it, but he's a complete softie when it comes to Sakura and her puppy eyes.

They arrived at the track and Sasuke sat on a black motorcycle, throwing an expecting look towards the pink-haired girl behind him. "Coming?" Sakura nervously shook her head at Sasuke's question and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He must have realized that she was shaking, for he asked if she was okay. She continued to shake and did not answer, so Sasuke took that as a bad sign.

"Sakura," She looked up at the sound of his words and noticed how his eyes were soft, yet held determination. She smiled sheepishly at him and gave a thumbs up, but Sasuke saw past her act.

"Sakura, you have nothing to fear."

"What are you talking about? I'm on a freakin' motorcycle with a man who doesn't have his driver's license and is going to be racing at top speed while going on dirt roads!"

"You do know that I'll always protect you, right?" Sakura gave him a quizzical glance. Of course he would protect her; that's what boyfriends did. But the way he said it, it was almost surreal. The softness he used. The kindness that was evident in his tone. The way his eyes showed that he would never let anything happen to her.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." Sakura really wanted to say something to him—really, she did. But her breath hitched in her throat. Those words that were just supposed to convince her to get on the bike meant so much more than just a pep talk.

They meant that Sasuke will always be there to protect her. With him, she'll never get hurt. She'll always be safe. He'll always be there (_alwaysalwaysalways_).

Always as in forever as in never to part as in this isn't just going to be some _fling_. This is for eternity. This isn't here and now. This isn't some affair that'll be broken off by the end of the summer. This was everlasting.

This was love.

* * *

o8. September

* * *

September was when school would start again and all kids would greet each other with big hugs and discuss their wonderful summers with everyone, in high hopes of having the best adventures.

Sakura wasn't one for sharing her ever-prosperous life. She'd listen kindly to people she didn't care for, but that was it. She knew about her friends lives since well, they were her friends. And of course she knew Sasuke's. Heck, she practically _was_ his summer.

Apparently Sakura had gotten rather beautiful over the summer, for her fan base had increased greatly. Sasuke's was always growing, so that didn't come as much of a surprise.

There were some though that would still pick on Sakura. She'd roll her eyes and question to herself about how men are so immature, except for hers. He _was_ Sasuke Uchiha after all.

They would make fun of her large forehead, her pink hair, and her green eyes. All these traits were found most admirable by everyone in the school, but men where men. There really was no reasoning with such a species. She meant gender. Yes, gender.

Sakura was walking gracefully down the halls when she heard a rude boy call, "Oi forehead-girl! Did you get uglier this summer, or is it just me?" His friends laughed as she rolled her eyes, ignoring the crude remark. It wasn't that she was insulted in any way, but really, is this what comebacks are coming to? What is with the lack creativity of today's youth? Great, now she was sounding like Lee.

"Nah man, you've got it all wrong. She hasn't gotten uglier. She's still pretty ugly, don't get me wrong, but she's developed a lot in _certain_ areas." His friend agreed while shaking his head as Sakura shuddered. Only Sasuke was allowed to look at her like that. Wait, what? No, Sasuke had no such permission. Right. That wasn't for couples like them.

And speaking of said non-hormonal boyfriend, he came walking down the halls and smiled at Sakura. That rare little smile that he saved only for her.

The second boy must have noticed that he had arrived, for he screamed, "Hey, Sakura_-chan_, since you'd easily romp Uchiha, why not get some practice with me?" Sasuke turned to the boy who dared to say that and darted towards him, pushing him against the wall.

Sakura ran right over to the scene but it seemed she was too late. Both boys had blood adorning their faces and were giving murderous glares. Or well, Sasuke was, because really, who could even _try_ to muster one of their own mean glances when they're currently receiving the most deadly created?

Soon a teacher came to break it up and Sakura hadn't got to talk to Sasuke before he got dragged into the Dean's office.

Later that day, she came and visited him. She was almost positive that he was grounded and that was why he didn't call. She happened to be right, so he had to sneak out the window and in the backyard.

Once they were far away enough that no one would see them, Sakura began to cry and hug Sasuke for dear life. Sasuke didn't understand her weird action at all, but decided not to say anything and just rubbed her back rhythmically, trying to calm her down.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?"

"What?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "What do you mean _what_? You beat up some guys and got beat up too. You were bleeding Sasuke, _bleeding_. You got hurt. All because of me."

"Sakura, don't even worry about it. They were being a jerk to you and calling you a whore. No one does that. No one." Sakura's tears began to flow again and Sasuke captured her in the most sincere embrace he could give. He hated seeing her like this (_pleasedon'tcrypleasedon'tcry_).

Sakura finally stopped crying, or however much she could, and looked him in the eyes. She gave a true smile as Sasuke felt his heart stop beating. It did begin to speed up again when her lips neared his in an agonizing way.

He should try these heroic acts more often.

* * *

o9. October

* * *

October is the month of tricks, orange and black, and little kids ringing doorbells in high hopes of retrieving a lot of candy. Most went trick or treating, but Sasuke and Sakura had decided to skip it this year and just hang out with each other, watching horror movies.

Things were under control until a simple gesture was made. Really, all they did was kiss and everything spiraled out of control. Well, not exactly. They were both still dressed and no one was anywhere near losing their virginity, but this kiss–this kiss was special.

See, they were both just sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie for it was Halloween when Sakura got fearful and snuggled up to Sasuke even more than before. He just smirked that _ever-so-pompous _smirk and held her close, scaring her randomly throughout the movie.

She felt safe and content in his warm embrace. That was the weird part. She'd always hated scary movies, yet watching them with him made her feel like there was nothing to fear but fear itself.

That was the ironic part about it, for with Sasuke, there was everything to be frightened of.

It was love we were talking about. Those four letters that meant so much, even if they were simple letters of the alphabet. It was love that was with Sasuke. It was love that Sakura feared and promised herself she'd never feel. It was love that she _did_ feel. It was love with Sasuke.

And this kiss showed it all too well.

It really was just a simple kiss. But to Sakura, it was the development of love that should never have begun. It brought butterflies to her stomach and made her heart flutter with excitement as he cupped her face with his warm and protective hands.

This kiss exposed all the love that Sakura had ever imagined in life. That's why it was so scary. Because Sakura never pictured love to be like this. She didn't see happiness and kindness and innocence and honesty and hugs and secret glances and kisses. She saw corruption and lying and heartbreaking and adultery and hate-filled glares and slaps and hits and yelling and screaming.

But Sakura had to admit, she liked this kind better.

Especially since it was with Sasuke.

* * *

o10. November

* * *

November was a month that involved severe weather changes and large meals with family galore. There was turkey to be shared and hugs to be given. There was happiness all around and the feeling of home was sought out by all.

Well, that occurred to most. But Sakura would always spend Thanksgiving with her mother who was on a diet and wouldn't celebrate it with her. She'd watch her mom drink a health shake and watch TV when all the reruns would be on Nick-at-Nite where all the happy families would celebrate the joy of being home.

It was the closest she'd get to family.

But this year was different. Sasuke invited Sakura to his house and she accepted quickly, before she even asked her mother. It had been a wondrous celebration and she got to meet all of his family. Sure the idea was scary, seeing everyone, but it was somewhat comforting. It was like her second family.

After meeting everyone and the dinner, Sasuke took Sakura to a familiar park that they had always loved to go to. They both sat down on swings, enjoying the sound of the rusty chains clanking together. It was somewhat soothing.

A few minutes of idle conversation took place before Sasuke led her under a cherry blossom tree. It was nighttime, so light couldn't illuminate their glorious color, even if they were beginning to shed off the tree with the seasons.

She sat on his lap and Sakura was reminded of their first date. They had both come here and they were in the same position, under this same tree.

"You okay Sasuke?" He answered with a simple nod. Sakura could take this as a bad sign. From experience, Sakura always knew when something bad was happening. And right now they were definitely in the red zone for disaster.

Was he breaking up with her? Or was it something else? Something that could be potentially good to most, but not to Sakura. This something was a definite no-no. It was something that Sakura just _didn't_ do.

"Sakura, I have something uh, I want to—no, need to say to you. And um, I've never actually said it before, but it needs to be said, you know." Yes, she definitely knew what was coming now. She was contemplating just running away and hiding, but she knew that it wouldn't be in her best interest. Sasuke didn't deserve that.

"I love you, Sakura." And that's when her heart stopped. Her world that usually spun miles per hour around her went to an abrupt halt as Sasuke sat under her, anxiously waiting her response.

She really needed to get out of here. It felt like she was suffocating on something she didn't recognize. The guy she loves just proclaimed said affection towards her and she wants to run. It's just so typical Sakura. Always running from what she fears. Why won't she just stay for once? Why can't she give love a chance?

Because she was Sakura and she had a heart that was broken and mangled and not worthy of fixing—even by the one man who had the right tools to do such an arduous activity.

"S-Sasuke, I, I-"

Sasuke most have realized that he was being awfully forward, so he added, "I know that we're moving fast and everything, but I really feel this way strongly about you Sakura."

The guilt was too great for Sakura to bear. And so was the lying. Not only was she lying to Sasuke, but she was lying to herself. She made him think that she actually loved him. That was lying to him, and it wasn't fair.

But with that same sentence comes the next. She is lying to herself. She loves him and she knows it. It wouldn't have been as bad if she loved him. But she didn't just love him. She was _in_ love with him (_lovelovelove_).

And that is why she yelled at him. That is why warned him never to come near her again. That is why she started to cry, but didn't show it. That is why she said she didn't feel the same way. That is why she said she hated him.

That is why she ran away.

* * *

o11. December

* * *

December was a rather cold month and it suited well for the tale of Sasuke and Sakura. Their love was far too full of drama and heartbreaks that such chilling scenery was proper for their time of sadness.

After Sasuke's devastating blow after his confession, he stayed away from Sakura just like she requested. He loved her, and in doing so, he didn't want her any angrier, or any more hurt.

Sasuke just couldn't take it after a month. Christmas was near and he blamed it on the mistletoe lying every around his house, haunting him and telling him to seek her out.

But he kept his distance because he really did love her.

It was Sakura that really needed to see him. And that was why she sought him out in the courtyard of their school the day before winter break would begin. She wouldn't see him for a few weeks since she was staying with her dad for the holidays and she knew that she would never be able to enjoy herself with this going on.

He needed to know the truth. Scratch that—he deserved to know the truth.

"Sasuke," He looked up at her and his eyes widened gradually. Others were looking too, but she tried to ignore it. She was never one for public performances.

"Sakura," he breathed, his eyes still holding a mixture of amazement and shock.

Said girl shook her head and took a seat next to him on the bench, turning towards him. "See, I um, have some things I need to say, and I know that I don't even merit to be in your presence right now, but I do really have to say them, so,"

Sasuke shook her head, telling her to continue.

"Alright, well, um, I've never been the best with love. All my life I've viewed terrible love and heartbreak. Not only were my parents a great example, but all relationships I've ever been in have failed. I blamed it on my commitment skills, but now that I think about it, it was probably just the guys. I came to this conclusion because, well, it never was bad with us."

Sasuke shook his head, proud of their ability to stay strong.

"I probably should have told you that I feared love, but I thought that you would reject me. And then when I really wanted to tell you, I came to the shocking realization that I was very much in love with you. And that fact alone scared the shit out of me."

Sasuke's eyes widened again and Sakura's throat went dry. She needed to continue, but with the softness his eyes held, it would be a rather hard task.

"And Sasuke, that's why I had to leave you. That's why I can't be with you."

Sasuke looked doubtful, as if she just said the most unbelievable thing in the entire world. It was kind of understandable since she said she was in love with him and then said that she couldn't be with him. Most just didn't do that.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, you don't want me-"

"Of course I do!"

"-because no one would want me. I love you to much to inflict any pain on you Sasuke. I care about you too much and I know that you'll get hurt."

"How?"

"Sasuke, I, I—you don't deserve someone like me. You're amazing and wonderful and kind and respectful. A guy like you is so incredibly hard to find and some precious girl deserves you. Me, I'm a heartbroken girl that doesn't deserve a second chance at anything—let alone you or love.

"I'm broken and useless. And I'm afraid. I'm scared out of my mind about what could happen with us. All I'll do is slow you down; slow _us_ down. You don't deserve it and I really don't think my torn heart could take anymore."

Sasuke's eyes became soft and he rubbed his palm into Sakura's warm cheek, his face nearing her ear. "I'll never hurt you." And those four words, however simple and common they were, meant so much. Sure, many people have said them to her before, especially previous heartbreakers, but they never had the same sentimental value as his.

His were a promise. His were so strong and true.

His were meant to last forever; just like them.

* * *

o12. January

* * *

January seems like the perfect month to end the love of Sasuke and Sakura. Well, their love can never actually end. But it is the end of their struggle. Well, not that either, for love is nothing without common fights over things of trivial importance. But it still is the perfect month to end this story.

This is so for January is a month of new things. Yes, so is April with spring erupting, but this month is even more so.

Every January, every beginning of every year, new goals would be made. It was a fresh start. It was a time for second chances and a clean state. It was the perfect time for their love to fully bloom.

And as fireworks went off and Sasuke pulled Sakura even closer to his torso, she snuggled into his shoulder and counted down the last few seconds.

3…

She was rather happy that she stayed home this holiday season.

2…

She was rather happy that she said yes when Sasuke asked her out a while ago.

1…

She was rather happy that she and Sasuke were able to work out their problems.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

She was rather happy that she was in love.

And this lovely proclamation and realization was sealed with a kiss full of promises and expectations.

And even though there was no ending, it was a new beginning.

* * *

_Because she's Sakura and he's Sasuke._

_Because sometimes things happen in life that will leave you scarred forever._

_Because these things happen for a reason._

_Because that reason is something that usually helps you get over your fear._

_Because second chances are real and alive and are worthy of being given._

_Because love isn't something to be toyed around with, but something to be cherished._

_Because sometimes you really need to learn to let love in._

_Because you finally found someone to let that love in with._

_Because you know that person will never hurt you._

_Because sometimes you need to stop thinking that the higher you are, the harder you fall._

_Because sometimes you need someone to convince you that the harder you fall, the higher you bounce._

-


End file.
